Field
This disclosure relates generally to detecting a power adapter, and more specifically, but not exclusively, to detecting the capacity of a power adapter.
Description
The power consumption of many mobile devices can vary depending on the commands that are executed in the mobile devices. For example, a mobile device may consume a larger amount of power when executing software applications that result in a processor executing an increased number of instructions. In some examples, a mobile device may also consume a larger amount of power if executing a software application results in the mobile device executing instructions in multiple hardware components. Therefore, many of the power adapters for mobile devices are designed to provide enough power to exceed the power consumption of the most power consuming software applications and hardware components.